


long obikin smut stories

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is very whiny and needy, Angst, Bottom!Anakin, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, i will add more tags as i publish more but this is all i have for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the title suggests, here I will publish long smut stories for Obi-Wan/Anakin. I will continue to add tags as I write more. All stories I publish will be smut, unless I explicitly mention that it’s not in the chapter summary.





	1. First Time

A young man awoke with a sudden startle, his breathing labored and frantic as he tried to control his nerves. The nightmare, that had just previously occupied his mind, faded away and made for a new addition to his memory. He wished he could just forget it all—it wasn’t fair that he always forgot most of the good dreams yet remembered every little detail of the bad ones.

Anakin silently looked around his private quarters, tensing as his eyes only filled with darkness. He was anxious, yet frustrated. He was 20 years old now—why was he still having nightmares as if he were still a child?

Cautiously getting up, the Padawan stood on his bare feet, dressed in nothing but boxer shorts. Light sweat made his naked chest glisten, caused by his internal fear and anxiety during his dream that seeped out to his natural body’s responses like a leak. 

The room beginning to make him feel anxious again, Anakin walked out, light on his feet as he slowly opened and closed the door once out of his room. The entire place was dark, yet something brown and draped across a couch caught his eye, barely being able to make it out in the darkness. He stepped forward, taking the object in his fist, his fingers digging into familiar cloth. Immediately knowing what it was, he held it out and let the cloth unfold itself as it hung loosely from his grip. 

The cloth was his master’s robe—something that he had carelessly forgotten to bring back to his quarters, yet it was still neatly folded over the back of the couch. It made Anakin roll his eyes in a fond manner.

Anakin opened the Jedi robe and put it on, the clothing hanging comfortably, yet loosely, off his shoulders. The sleeves dropped past his hands, hanging over his fists when he brought them up, bunching some of the material up and inhaling the scent through his nose.

It smelled like his master, and it made him happy. It was a normal thing to be happy over something like that—Obi-Wan had been his best friend for years. It was nothing past that.

...Okay, maybe Anakin had a little crush.

Letting the material fall from his hold, the Padawan began to head to his master’s private quarters, not even bothering to knock as he gently pushed open the door. As he was about to close it back, he heard a light stirring under the sheets in the bed. Anakin froze at the sound, trying to remain as still as possible, almost like he were invisible. Much to his luck, it didn’t work.

The rustling of blankets was followed by a sleepy groan as Anakin saw his master out of the corner of his eye, alert by a sudden presence close by in the Force, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Obi-Wan did not seem to be alarmed, however, because he knew Anakin’s specific Force waves.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan began, making the Padawan tense more. He could feel his master’s eyes on him, feeling the genuine curiosity burning into his skin. Even though his gaze was soft, Anakin felt like he had just been caught doing the worst imaginable act. Cautiously, Anakin raised his shields, already feeling the prodding of his master as he tried to figure out his Padawan’s intentions.

“Uh,” the words finally stumbled out from Anakin’s lips as he wet them, closing the door fully as it clicked shut, not worrying about the noise now that Obi-Wan was already awake. “Can I...sleep with you? Tonight?”

Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed. “Any particular reason?”

“There’s something—someone—in my room,” Anakin lied as he hastily made it over to Obi-Wan’s bed, situating himself until he was comfortable. “Thank you, Master.”

“Wait a second, Padawan,” Obi-Wan stated softly, still confused. He could easily tell his apprentice was lying—he knew him well enough to know how he acted when he didn’t want to tell the truth. “There isn’t anything in your room. Knowing you, no matter how much I’ve trained you, I know you’re reckless enough to take action before even alerting me. You’re not telling the truth; there’s something else.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin’s voice was muffled and insincere as he buried his face into his master’s robe, scrunching his eyes closed.

Obi-Wan lightly rested a hand on Anakin’s forehead, feeling the heat that seeped through his skin mixed in with the cold feeling of light sweat. He quickly sat up, looking worriedly down at his apprentice, while Anakin’s blue eyes opened to stare up at him almost sheepishly.

“I think you’re running a fever, Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke softly, retracting his hand. “Do you feel ill? I must ask that you please tell me what’s wrong so you can get to the nurses—I don’t want to catch your illness.” The sentence was spoken with vague humor and a light smile from the older Jedi, though Anakin did not return it.

“No!” His tone was sharp when he spoke, though he did not mean it like that. Anakin exhaled and corrected himself. “No, Master, I’m sorry. I’m not sick. I had...”

A lingering silence filled the room as Anakin trailed off with his words, staring blankly at nothing. He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, Master.”

“I insist you talk to me,” Obi-Wan gave him a soft response as he gently rested a hand over Anakin’s arm, covered by the sleeves of the robe. Anakin flinched at first, then nuzzled closer into the touch, only slightly. “You are in my bed after all. I would like to know what’s wrong.”

“It’s _nothing_, Master,” Anakin spoke shortly, his response not even making Obi-Wan flinch—he knew his apprentice could have an attitude, and no matter how much he tried to fix it, Anakin always did his own thing in his own way. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay? I’m going back to sleep.”

“...Okay, Anakin. You may sleep here for tonight, but I’m always here to listen if you need to talk.” Obi-Wan said nothing more as he turned his back to his Padawan, attempting to get more rest despite the sudden guest in his own bed.

Anakin wanted to groan, feeling frustration from deep within. He was frustrated, because he wanted his master to know what was wrong, but he didn’t want to tell him. Almost like he wanted Obi-Wan to read his mind.

Technically, he could. But Anakin had already thrown up his shields, defensively covering his own emotions from leaking out into Obi-Wan’s own Force.

His frustration turned into hot tears that streamed down his heated face. It didn’t take much but a broken, choked sob before Obi-Wan’s attention was quickly grabbed by the sound and he sat up again, looking down at his Padawan.

“Anakin, you must tell me what’s wrong,” his voice was soft, yet firm. He was still Anakin’s master, after all, even during personal conversations like this. “I can’t let you cry like this and do nothing about it.”

“It’s not fair, Obi-Wan,” Anakin spoke in between a sob, his voice hoarse and strained.

“What isn’t, my Padawan?”

“All of this!” Anakin sat up, waving a hand around the room, then gesturing to himself. “The way I live! It’s unfair!”

Before Obi-Wan could question him, the angry Padawan continued. “Every Jedi has everything so nice and easy—a battle is just a normal day to them. They leave with blood on their sabers and return to their friends, laughing.”

“Anakin—“ Obi-Wan attempted, but was cut off.

“But I can’t!” Anakin angrily slammed a fist into the blankets below him. “I can’t! Every day, I have to deal with the fact that my mother _died_—she _died_ in my arms, when she could have been saved!”

Obi-Wan attempted to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Anakin shoved it away. 

“Don’t try it, Obi-Wan,” Anakin hissed at him. “It’s not like you could ever understand what I’m saying. Your life has always been so great—everyone’s has.”

“Padawan. That’s enough,” Obi-Wan tried, yet was unsurprised when his apprentice disobeyed.

“I have to go about my life every single day, thinking about my mother—she died in pain in my arms, and we could have avoided this!” Another fist slammed down on the blankets. “You and Qui Gon could have gone back to get her,” his voice turned into a shout, uncaring for who outside their quarters could hear them. He failed to realize that leaving Shmi was entirely Jinn’s doing, and Obi-Wan had no partake in that. Neither of them could have guessed Shmi’s fate of torture. “You killed her! You fucking killed her! You—“

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan cut him off with a firm tone and he quickly restrained Anakin’s fists as they raised to slam down again, grabbing his distressed Padawan by the wrists and limiting his movement. Anakin twisted in his hold, letting out angry screams of frustration, trying to get away from the Jedi’s strong grip but to no luck. His master kept his hold while the Padawan continued to fight, trying to swing a leg to kick Obi-Wan away, but he was successfully able to stop his movement with the Force. Despite Anakin being taller, he was also skinnier, and wasn’t as strong as his master.

In that moment, Obi-Wan could sense a dark feeling festering from within Anakin, seeping out through his shields.

“Padawan, listen to me,” Obi-Wan spoke, his voice low as he tried to catch Anakin’s eyes with his own. “Look at me, Anakin. Look at me.” Pained, blue eyes met Obi-Wan’s own dull ones, the Padawan’s eyes red as tears streamed down his pink cheeks.

“I know that it’s hard, but you have to let go—I understand, but you’re strong, you’re a Jedi—“

“Oh, fuck the code, Obi-Wan!” Anakin responded as his voice raised. “I don’t need your fucking lectures right now! My mother is dead because of you! If you had saved her, we wouldn’t have—she wouldn’t be—she’d be here! With me!”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan insisted, his tone growing sharper, desperate to have his Padawan listen to him and calm down. He continued to keep a tight hold on his wrists as Anakin once again began to try and release himself from the strong, tight grip. “Listen to me. What my Master did, I have no say in. I will admit, he is not a perfect man, and just the same to us all. But you need to calm down, Anakin—I deeply regret a life being lost that was precious to you, and I know it’s harder to rid an attachment that you spent a good several years with while growing up. I—“

“What the fuck do you know, Obi-Wan?” Anakin gazed at him coldly, eyebrows furrowed with anger.

Obi-Wan sighed. He tried to keep it calm, not wanting his apprentice to lash out. “I will admit, I don’t understand—but I too had a mother. I had a father. However, I cannot say I remember them, for I was taken from them from birth—“

“Exactly!” Anakin hissed, as if his point were proven. “I grew up with my mother, while everyone else has it so easy!”

“Listen, Anakin, _nobody_ here has it easy,” Obi-Wan stated, his frustration building as Anakin’s attitude worsened. “We see others die all the time, our friends—although we are forbidden from forming attachments, our minds rebel anyways, and it hurts.” He attempted to search his Padawan’s facial expression, but could read nothing but anger. “Battles aren’t fun; we simply can’t return from them with a smile, knowing that we’ve killed and seen others get killed. Now, please tell me, why are you acting like this? I mean you no disrespect, Anakin, I only want to help.”

“Why? So you can pretend to understand me?” Anakin scoffed, laughing harshly as tears ran down his face, flooding his eyes. “As if you care.”

“Anakin, if I didn’t care, I would have kicked you out and been fast asleep while you were sent to suffer in your room.” Obi-Wan didn’t take any of the words personally, knowing Anakin did not truly mean them. They were only empty sentences spoken out of frustration. “Of course I care about you.”

Anakin stared down at his lap, his eyes drifting upwards to meet Obi-Wan’s once before falling back down.

“And I know you didn’t come in here for no reason,” Obi-Wan continued. He gently began to allow a sensation to prod at Anakin’s shields, asking permission for entrance. “You sought help. From me. So please, Anakin, talk to me.”

Anakin took a deep breath and exhaled a few times to calm his nerves, finally lowering his shields and allowing his master entrance to learn what was going on. “Another nightmare,” the Padawan stated simply, voice quivering with pain. “About my mother. I relived the day...when she died.”

His voice then broke up into sobs, stripped of anger and instead filled with fear. Sorrow. Sadness.

“Shush, Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried, hesitantly touching a hand to Anakin’s shoulder. When Anakin didn’t interact to the touch, the Jedi, more confidently, pulled the Padawan in for a hug. The young man cried into his master’s shoulders, violent sobs shaking his body. One of Obi-Wan’s hands gently rubbed up and down along Anakin’s back while the other rubbed his head, the Padawan’s short, spiked hair brushing through his fingers. “You’re okay, Anakin. I’m here.”

“It’s pathetic, Master,” Anakin cried, his voice muffled and weak. “I’m 20 years old and I still act like this. I’m still having stupid, childish nightmares.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to say as Anakin continued to sob. He twirled his fingers around his Padawan’s braid, deep in thought. “It’s okay, my Padawan. You’re here now. I know you’re hurt, but it’ll be okay.”

It took Anakin a few moments before his cries grew calmer and eventually quieted down, leaving him with frequent sniffles. Obi-Wan comfortingly kissed his forehead before Anakin moved. He sat up straight, removing his head from Obi-Wan’s shoulder and wiping his eyes from his tears, the skin around his eyes red.

Suddenly, Anakin realized all that had happened and he grew sheepish, not wanting to make eye contact with his master. He really hoped Obi-Wan wasn’t upset with him—he had acted very out of control.

Plus, he had a crush on Obi-Wan. Jedi Code aside, would the older man even want to be with someone as unstable as him? The thought sent a pang through his heart as the feeling tightened with anxious pain. He lowered his head shamefully, afraid to face his master, not even noticing as his breathing got heavier.

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan began calmly, tearing at the uncomfortable silence of the room. He lifted his Padawan’s chin with a gentle finger, raising it slowly and delicately. “Breathe, Anakin.”

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, held it, and exhaled through his mouth. He did this a few times while thinking about his current situation; he was here right now with his master. His best friend. His crush.

He was okay.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin began, his eyes flickering open as they darted to meet Obi-Wan’s own. A look his master gave him prompted the Padawan to continue. “I’m sorry. For yelling and throwing a fit earlier. I-I didn’t mean anything I was saying, and I wasn’t thinking. I just got...mad. I’m sorry, Master, I hope you’re not upset with me.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, a sound that caught Anakin by surprise as he lifted his head from the shameful, hung position, looking at his master with wonder. “Of course not, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chuckled, answering his Padawan’s silent question. “Believe it or not, I know you very well. I know you didn’t mean it, my Padawan. You mustn’t worry.”

“Still, I’m sorry,” Anakin frowned. “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I’ll do extra good in my training, or—or, I’ll—“

“Shush, dear Padawan. You owe me nothing,” the Jedi brushed aside Anakin’s rambles with a small smile. “The only thing I ask is that you get some rest. I am very tired.”

Anakin couldn’t hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips, leaving a small smile that warmed his face. He moved to get off the bed. “Yes, Master. Good night.”

“I didn’t say you had to leave,” Obi-Wan stated, not even facing the Padawan, already situated comfortably back on his side, the blankets pulled up tight. “You came in here to sleep, so go ahead, if it makes you feel safe.”

Anakin’s smile widened and he wordlessly obeyed, climbing back into the bed and getting comfortable in the blankets. He cuddled up into the robe he was still wearing, and underneath he was shirtless and wearing boxers.

The robe was comforting, and peaceful for him. He would be lying if he said the robe didn’t help him drift off into a nice, peaceful dream filled only with dreams of happy things.

***

Anakin awoke from a peaceful sleep and the Padawan opened his eyes, light beginning to seep through one of the windows in the temple, lighting up the bedroom. _Just one more minute,_ Anakin thought to himself, closing his eyes and nuzzling up to the large pillow he was cuddling against.

Then, the pillow moved. 

The sudden movement made Anakin jolt back and he woke up to see Obi-Wan, having just woken up, most likely from Anakin’s mind actively stirring and his movement. 

“M-Master!” Anakin gasped, sitting up. He had been cuddling up to _Obi-Wan_, not a pillow. The padawan had previously had his head resting underneath his master’s chin, on his chest. He must have moved closer to the Jedi in his sleep. How embarrassing.

“I-I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t know. It won’t happen again,” Anakin fumbled over his own words, an angry blush taking over his cheeks as he looked anywhere but at his master.

“It’s quite alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan laughed lightheartedly, giving him a soft smile. Anakin finally looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes, and he could see the sleepiness behind them. 

Anakin only nodded, his blush not leaving him. He settled back down, lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Do we have to get up now, Master? It won’t matter if we sleep in just once. Just another hour.”

“Don’t tempt me, Padawan,” Obi-Wan teased him, propping his head up on his hand as he looked at the younger man. His long hair was messy, draping over his face until he pushed it to the side. “You have training today.”

“Please, Master! I’ve already been training so well. Just a little break? One hour? Besides, we have nothing else to do today. No important missions or anything!”

Obi-Wan pretended to think. “Well...An enticing offer it is...one that I might have to go along with.” His response made Anakin meet his eyes and smile, almost in a mischievous manner, and the older man returned it with a small grin. Obi-Wan continued, “One more hour. But afterwards, we must continue your training. I don’t want to be a slacking Master.”

Anakin grinned widely. “Thank you, Master!”

“I assume you had good dreams last night?”

“Yes, yes. Very good dreams, Master,” Anakin mused as his mind stuck on the memories of his good dreams. He was happy he could actually remember them this time. Him and Obi-Wan were going about their normal business in his dream, except...they were dating. Cautiously, Anakin raised his shields, afraid of his Master sensing his true feelings.

“Good. Good, Anakin. You wanted this extra hour, so go back to sleep, yes?”

“Yes, Master, thank you,” Anakin smiled as he closed his eyes, reimagining his dream in his head. For some reason, as much as he would have liked to, he just couldn’t go back to sleep. He wanted to be sent back into his dream world, to pick up where the dream left off. He wanted to be kissed by Obi-Wan, be held, and feel protected and safe as Obi-Wan would wrap his arms around him, holding his hands and keeping him close.

The most Anakin could actually do was just imagine it.

“Master?” Anakin began, giving up on his attempt to sleep. A lump formed in his throat, catching in his esophagus as he tried to swallow, but couldn’t. It felt like his entire heart was in his throat. 

The answer he received was a soft hum of acknowledgement, prompting the young man to continue. Anakin took the response and exhaled an anxious breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“What do...What do you do if...if you love someone? So much, that it hurts?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened, suddenly taken back by the heartfelt question. Before he could say anything, Anakin continued.

“It hurts, Master. To love someone so much that you’d hate to see them die. You want to be around them, constantly, but you can’t. Attachments are forbidden...” Anakin felt a sudden sadness from within his chest. “But I can’t help it, Obi-Wan. I’m attached. I’m breaking the code and it’s like I just...don’t care. I should. But I don’t.”

“I assume this is about your mother?” Obi-Wan assumed.

Anakin shook his head. “No, Master. I mean, well, yes—I did love her. I do. I miss her, but...” He really didn’t want to think about his mother’s death right now. “That’s not who I’m talking about. It’s...a different kind of love. Not—not familial love.”

“Padmé?” Obi-Wan raised a brow. He knew the two were close, but he had never thought about Anakin feeling something more for the sweet girl. At the same time, though, it was unsurprising.

“No, Master—or, also yes, but no. I love her, she’s like a sister to me, but it’s not her. I’m talking about someone else.”

“Ah, another Padawan, then?” Obi-Wan mused aloud, considering his options. “Believe me, Anakin. Those feelings are normal. With time, once you move along in the ranks, they will fade. You can point out who it is the next time we walk the temple, yes? Just don’t initiate anything, but I would like to know who.”

“No, Master, it’s not—“ Anakin tried to explain, but couldn’t. “Here, I can just show you now.”

Obi-Wan was about to question him but his words fell silent as Anakin captured his lips in a soft, chaste kiss. After a short moment, the Padawan retracted from the kiss, growing suddenly anxious after having not felt his master return the kiss, the shared moment seemingly one-sided. “I-I’m sorry, Master. I-“

Obi-Wan cut off his anxious ramblings when he suddenly joined them once again at their lips, kissing him as if he had been waiting for this moment his entire life. Anakin melted into the kiss, returning it in a delicate, yet eager, manner. The sweet moment ended when Obi-Wan pulled away, leaving the Padawan feeling dazed.

“I know it’s not allowed, Master,” Anakin began, licking his lips idly after the kiss. “But I love you. A lot. I never want to leave you. I never want you to die.”

“That’s very loaded, my Padawan,” Obi-Wan teased him lightly, looking into his eyes.

“You love me too, don’t you, Master?” Anakin asked him, his voice hopeful, yet his eyes sad. Somewhere deep inside, he feared that his master was only returning the kiss out of pity—that he didn’t actually mean anything to Obi-Wan.

Anakin’s racing thoughts stopped abruptly when Obi-Wan took the Padawan’s jaw gently in his hand, bringing him forward and kissing him once more. The kiss was more passionate, and Anakin made soft sounds as his master led the way in their affection, any noise he made muffled as the older Jedi kissed him deeply.

Obi-Wan pulled away, only to plant kisses in a trail away from his lips, close to his ear. “I believe that should answer your question well enough, my dear,” he whispered into Anakin’s ear as the Padawan lightly shuddered. “But how about I just show you?” 

Anakin’s breath tightened as Obi-Wan continued to trail downwards, pressing delicate kisses along the side of his neck. “Show me how, Master?” he dared to speak, voice soft and quiet, almost weak. He already knew what was coming.

The only response Anakin received was the feeling of Obi-Wan smiled against the crook of his neck, placing one more soft kiss before pulling away completely. He gently guided the Padawan to lay on his back, and Anakin allowed his master to move him, staring up at the Jedi in awe. 

“Is this okay, Anakin?” Obi-Wan spoke softly to him, trying to read his apprentice’s emotions.

“Yes, Master. Please,” Anakin nodded his head, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Obi-Wan smiled after hearing his confirmation to go ahead. He leaned down, kissing along Anakin’s collarbones. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you’re wearing my robe,” the older man began, pulling away only slightly to speak. “But I must say, my dear,” he leaned down once again, only to capture Anakin’s lips, taking the young man’s breath away. “It looks very cute on you.”

Anakin blushed, not having the time to protest when Obi-Wan kissed his lips again in a deep, passionate way, making the young man squeak and moan lightly.

“Have you ever done this before, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked, cupping his face before his hand trailed downwards, idly tracing the surgery scars on his chest. 

“N-no, Master,” Anakin responded with a small shake of his head. “Never.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him, astonished at how the man could seem so innocent at this moment when his attitude usually showed otherwise. “I’ll be gentle with you, I promise. Tell me if you need me to slow down or stop, okay?”

Anakin’s words of agreement were cut off with a soft whimper when Obi-Wan lightly pinched one of his nipples, then his hand continued to trail downwards. It stopped right above his stomach, rubbing lightly over his small abdomen, before continuing downwards until it rested on the top of his boxers. The older man looked to Anakin for the go ahead, as to which Anakin nodded his approval.

A hand dipped beneath the top of Anakin’s boxers and ran down his body until it reached the top of the part of his body that Obi-Wan had been aiming for.

“Please, Master! Don’t tease me,” Anakin whined, his eyes clenching shut, his body aching for touch.

“Patience, Padawan. I’ve hardly touched you and you’re already begging,” Obi-Wan teased him softly with a smile as he dipped low to kiss along his neck. He continued kissing him as his hand traveled downwards, a finger dipping in between his lips, feeling the wetness there. The sudden stimulation made Anakin release a high pitched moan, trying to move his hips for further friction.

“Take it slow, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered to him, his lips pressed against his neck, his soft voice silencing the Padawan’s needy whines. “So wet for me. Just for me, yes, Anakin?”

“Yes, yes, Master, just for you—oh!” Anakin gasped when one of Obi-Wan’s fingers went inside his front hole.

“Is this okay?” The Jedi asked again, trying to find any signs of discomfort in Anakin’s face. He found nothing.

“Yes! Yes, oh, please, Master!” Anakin pushed his hips down and then up in light motions, fucking himself on Obi-Wan’s finger, too impatient to wait for the man to start moving. His movements were halted when Obi-Wan rested his other hand on his hips, stilling him.

“Have patience, Padawan,” the Jedi smiled, kissing his neck once again. “This is only your first time.”

Obi-Wan retracted his finger, his hand sliding out of Anakin’s boxers. The young man whined loudly as he lost the stimulation, trying to grasp onto the hand that left his body. “Master?”

“Don’t worry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gave him a soft, reassuring kiss before sitting up. “As cute as you look in just this robe and underwear, let’s get you undressed, yes? It’ll be much easier.”

Anakin nodded, swiftly sitting up straight, allowing Obi-Wan to discard the robe and place it to the side. Next came his boxers as Anakin gently lifted his hips, allowing his master to pull them down and also be set aside. Suddenly aware of being entirely naked in front of Obi-Wan, he blushed, becoming shy.

Obi-Wan guided him to lay back once again, soft skin meeting the sheets below him. Anakin bent his knees and closed his legs, looking up at Obi-Wan. His eyes trailed down towards the obvious tent in the Jedi’s sleepwear before meeting his eyes once again. Anakin wet his lips. “Aren’t you going to get undressed, Master?”

“In time, Anakin,” Obi-Wan answered him, kissing his cheek. He took the index finger that had previously been inside the young man’s front hole and brought it forward, allowing the Padawan to take it into his mouth. He whimpered softly around the appendage, twirling his tongue around it, tasting himself on his master’s finger. Obi-Wan added his middle finger into his mouth, allowing his Padawan to do his work.

“Such a good boy, Anakin,” Obi-Wan mused as he watched the young man suck. “Such a good, pretty boy.” Anakin only gave a needy whimper in response, moving his hips in an attempt to grind against Obi-Wan’s leg. His hips were only stilled once again.

“Be a good boy, dear,” Obi-Wan murmured to him, kissing his neck. He withdrew his fingers from Anakin’s mouth. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Master. Please.”

Obi-Wan said nothing more as he leaned over Anakin, spreading the Padawan’s legs and kissing his neck as he let his middle finger enter Anakin’s front hole once again. He let out a moan at the feeling, followed by a squeak when Obi-Wan suddenly nipped at his neck.

The finger gently and slowly thrusted in and out, making Anakin moan every time it went inwards. He wanted to rock his body to the movement. He wanted to fuck himself on Obi-Wan’s fingers, hard, and rough, but he knew his master wouldn’t allow it. 

Before Anakin could ask him to go faster, another slick finger was added, coated with his own saliva. Then, Obi-Wan’s thumb came up to rub his dick as he fingered him slowly.

Anakin couldn’t help the continuous moans that escaped his lips. He felt his release coming, but the stimulation was too little to fully allow him to come. He needed more.

“Please, Master! Please, I need more,” Anakin begged, voice needy. “I’m so close, Master. Please.” Not caring what Obi-Wan thought, the Padawan used the force to remove Obi-Wan’s hand from his hip as he began to move his hips again, fucking himself back onto the fingers. His moans grew more and more needy as he felt his climax come close. Almost there, almost there, and...

He lost sudden stimulation when Obi-Wan withdrew his hand once again. A moan was cut short and Anakin’s eyes opened, staring at his master in disbelief. 

“Not yet, Anakin. I can give you something else,” Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to his jaw before moving to sit up on his knees, beginning to undress himself. Anakin wanted to help but before he could, his master was fully naked. Mouth open in awe, the Padawan couldn’t help but stare down at his master’s dick.

“Can I...” Anakin began, sitting up to reach out a curious hand. He stopped just right above his master’s cock, looking up at him for approval. When he received a nod, Anakin touched it gently, dipping his head forward to give it a lick. He licked at it like a kitten. Daring to move forward, Anakin wrapped his mouth around the head, licking and sucking.

“Relax your mouth, Anakin,” Obi-Wan breathed, delicately cupping his jaw. “Watch your teeth. Yes, like that. Good boy.”

Anakin took this as a go ahead to move on. He began to slowly bob his head up and down, mimicking things he had looked up before as a young teenager. He obviously wasn’t an expert, but it wasn’t bad for a first time.

Obi-Wan grunted, having to hold himself back from grabbing a hold of the short hair below him and guiding his head, or maybe even holding it still as he thrust into his mouth. It was only Anakin’s first time—these fantasies could be saved for a later date.

“Such a pretty boy, Ani,” Obi-Wan moaned, looking down at his Padawan as he gently sucked him off. “What a beautiful sight, all for my eyes only.”

Anakin could sense Obi-Wan growing tenser as his climax approached so he pulled back, letting his lips make a _pop_ as he pulled away from his cock. Obi-Wan exhaled, heart racing, about to ask what was wrong when Anakin suddenly laid back down on his back, his legs closed.

“I’m ready for more, Master,” Anakin spoke, looking up at him with hopeful, pleading eyes. A sneaky hand trailed down his own body, squeezing between his closed legs as he began to rub a finger against his dick, moaning loudly, as if he were showing off. “Please, Master. I need you.”

“Oh, the things you do to me, Ani,” Obi-Wan breathed in as he moved forward, towering over the Padawan. “Spread your legs for me, darling.” 

Anakin obeyed him, allowing Obi-Wan to watch him play with himself as he continued to rub a finger over his dick, whimpering at the stimulation. “Need you, Master,” Anakin whined again. “Need you so bad. Inside me. Only you. Please, Master.”

“I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured as he grasped Anakin’s wrist, gently moving his hand away. “So pretty, and all mine.” 

“Yours, Master,” Anakin whimpered, wiggling his hips. “Please. I’m ready. I need you.”

Obi-Wan used the Force to allow a bottle of lubricant to fly into his palm. In a swift moment, not wasting any time, he uncapped it and poured some onto his hand, moaning softly as he stroked some over his cock. Once satisfied, Obi-Wan moved to stand on his knees in between Anakin’s open legs, holding his dick as he lined it up with the Padawan’s front hole. 

The head of his cock just barely touched Anakin’s lips. “Are you ready, Padawan?”

“Yes! Yes, please!”

Saying nothing more, the Jedi slowly pushed in, feeling the tip of his cock slip past Anakin’s lips and touch his front hole. He moved again, pushing inside of his apprentice until he was all the way in, letting out a soft groan.

Anakin was moaning the entire time, loving the feeling of his master inside of him. He adjusted to the feeling of the rather large cock inside of his hole, experimentally moving his hips a little bit. “Move, please, Master,” Anakin panted out as he moved his hips more, fucking himself on his master’s cock, making the other man grunt.

“Patience, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured to him, keeping a gentle touch on his hip. He wasn’t sure how many times he’s had to repeat that, though it came as no surprise. Giving the needy Padawan what he wants, Obi-Wan began to move, thrusting in and out of him at a slow, steady rhythm.

“Faster, please,” Anakin begged, wrapping his legs around his master’s back to allow him to get a better angle. “Harder, Master, please.”

“This is only your first time, dear,” Obi-Wan kissed along Anakin’s jaw, leaning over his body as he thrusted into him slowly. Anakin whined with frustration. It felt good, but it just wasn’t enough.

“Please, Master,” Anakin whimpered softly, his voice high and weak. “I want more, please. Fuck me, Master, I’m ready.”

“Ani, I don’t want to hurt you,” Obi-Wan murmured against the Padawan’s skin, biting softly on the crook of his neck. Anakin inhaled sharply at the feeling, tilting his head to allow his master more access. The older Jedi sucked a small mark into the delicate skin below him, leaning back to admire his work as a small hickey began to form.

“You won’t, Master, I promise,” Anakin reaches out to grasp anything, but Obi-Wan gathered his hands together using the Force and then grabbed his wrists in his own hand, pinning them above his head. “Please.”

Obi-Wan spoke nothing in response as he sat up, looking down at the beautiful sight of his Padawan. “So beautiful, Ani. All spread out and open for me, so needy, being such a good boy. I’ll give you what you want, my dear. You’ve been so good.” He said nothing more as he moved Anakin’s legs, removing them from his back and propping them on his shoulders. He settled closer, causing Anakin to let out a soft moan at the small movement. 

Keeping Anakin’s hands pinned above his head, the only warning the young man received was a kiss to his neck before Obi-Wan began to thrust again, picking up on his speed. He built a steady rhythm, pounding into the young man below him.

“Fuck!” Anakin whimpered, not expecting him to have picked up like this. He moaned with each thrust, squirming around in pleasure. He knew that his master trusted him to tell him to stop if he needed to, but the word never even crossed his mind. 

“You like that, Ani?” Obi-Wan said with his lips pressed against Anakin’s collarbone, nipping the soft flesh as he continued to pound into him. It was spoken more as a statement rather than a question. Regardless, Anakin answered with a gasp and a needy whimper, confirming a ‘yes’ with an eager nod of his head.

“Such a good boy,” Obi-Wan repeated, a free hand traveling downwards along Anakin’s body. “Such a good, needy boy. You’re taking me so nicely, Anakin.” He let his fingers rub Anakin’s dick as he thrusted into him, giving the young man more stimulation.

The added sensation made the Padawan cry out in surprise, his body quivering. “Master!” he panted out, his voice urgent as he felt his climax beginning to build up, his body longing for release. “Harder, please—Faster. I’m so close, Master.”

Obi-Wan picked up the pace, slamming into him over and over, hitting the sweet spot inside him. “I should have expected you’d want it rough, Ani,” the older man panted, letting out a grunt. “I wish you could see yourself. Coming undone, all for me. The way you take in my cock so nicely—you’re so tight, Anakin. You’re mine.”

Anakin’s moans became frantic and high-pitched, not being able to say anything in response as his release built up. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin’s climax coming up fast. “Hold out for just a moment longer,” Obi-Wan instructed softly, making Anakin whine with frustration, trying his best to obey his master. After a few moments, Obi-Wan slammed into him harshly, biting his neck. “Good boy. You can now. Come for me, Ani.”

Anakin cried out as he came around his master’s cock. Obi-Wan gave him a few more thrusts before he pulled out, setting Anakin’s legs down. Anakin panted, his world spinning. He sat up after realizing something. Looking down at his master’s fully erect dick, he frowned. “You never came, Master. Was I not good?” 

“Oh, no, Ani, you were wonderful,” the Jedi reassured him, kissing his jaw. “I can handle it, don’t worry. I didn’t want to come inside you because it’s your first time, darling.”

Anakin suddenly got an idea, feeling a sudden need to be fucked again linger inside him. “What if I wanted you to come inside me, Master?” he asked sweetly, holding back a mischievous grin. He spread his legs open, running his middle finger along his tongue before letting it trail down his body, going downwards, downwards, until it grazed his lips. Anakin played along the surface for a moment before going deeper, allowing his finger to slip into his front hole. A noise of slickness sounded throughout the room as Anakin thrust his finger inside himself, over and over. 

Anakin had already played this game earlier. Somehow, despite it being his first time, it was like he was a master of seduction. The sweet moans Anakin gave out made Obi-Wan shudder, suddenly wanting to be inside his apprentice once more. 

“I need more, Master, please,” Anakin begged, his eyes shut tightly as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of himself harshly, imagining it was Obi-Wan doing it. “Use me, Master. I’m yours. I want you to come inside me. Please.”

Anakin sat himself up on his elbows, removing his hand from his lips as he flipped himself over. He got on his hands and knees before lowering his upper body, resting his head on his arms as he kept his ass in the air, wiggling his hips as he presented himself for his master. Wetness trailed down his inner thighs, signifying his want. “Fuck me, Master, please!”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself any longer as he scooted closer on his knees, his eyes swallowing in the dirty sight of his Padawan. “You’re a dirty boy, Ani. Such a naughty boy, when I thought you’ve been good this whole time. I should have known you’d be like this.”

“Only for you, Master,” Anakin smiled softly, wiggling his hips once again. The response he earned was a light swat to his ass, making the Padawan gasp in pleasure.

“Should I give you what you want, Ani? Or should I punish you, for being such a bad boy?” Obi-Wan pretended to consider his options, giving Anakin’s ass another swat after receiving a positive reaction the first time. This time, the spank was more firm. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“No, no, Master. I’ve been so good, so good for you. I’m not a bad boy,” Anakin whimpered, having fun with their game, but not considering the possibility that his master could easily pull away at any time. 

“Yeah? I thought you were good too, Anakin. But what would the council say, hm?” Another spank to his ass. “What would the council do, seeing such a devious, naughty Padawan seducing his Master like this?”

Anakin moaned as he received a swat, and then another one. “They’d—Ah!” His voice cut off short and melted into a high moan as his master suddenly licked along his lips, thrusting his tongue into his front hole, tasting him. Anakin mewled sweetly as he moved his hips, fucking himself on Obi-Wan’s tongue. “They would—oh, oh fuck, Master, please—“

“What would they do, Padawan?” Obi-Wan pulled back to ask, spanking his ass a few more times before he brought his head forward once again, licking along his dick. The only response he received was a cry, muffled into the bed sheets below him. “Answer me, Anakin.”

“They’d—They’d...watch, and then—ah!” Anakin sobbed, the feeling of his neediness becoming too much. It felt so good. Another spanking, and Obi-Wan dipped his tongue back into his hole. “They’d watch and...and...they’d want to—fuck! They’d want to fuck me...too.” 

Obi-Wan pulled his head away for the last time, sitting up straight as he stroked his cock, looking down at Anakin’s red ass. He moved forward, teasingly rubbing the head along his lips. “But we can’t have that, now, can we?”

“N-no, Master.” Anakin spoke weakly, trying to push back to slip his master’s dick inside of him, but Obi-Wan stopped him.

“No, why, Padawan?”

“No...B-because....” Anakin gave out a muffled cry, desperate for the feeling of his master’s cock pounding into him. “Because—I’m yours, Master. Only yours. Yours to—to f-fuck, yours to own. Please, Master. I need you inside me.”

“Maybe I was wrong about you being a naughty boy,” Obi-Wan smiled, pushing his dick into the wetness. “You’re so wet for me, Ani. So desperate for my cock. You want me to fuck you hard, Anakin? I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Anakin didn’t know where this sudden dominant side of Obi-Wan came from, but he loved it. He had expected that his master would remain soft, sweet, and gentle the whole time, but he was wrong. Maybe this hidden side was brought out by his Padawan’s mischievous, seductive ways. Anakin couldn’t help but wonder, had his master ever done this before? 

Anakin’s thoughts were cut short with a firm smack to his already reddened ass. “Answer my question, Padawan.”

“Y-Yes, please, Master. Fuck me hard, I love it. I love feeling you inside of me,” Anakin swallowed, squirming. “I’m ready for you, Master.”

“Oh, what am I going to do with you, Ani?” Obi-Wan finally slid inside, eating up Anakin’s mewls of pleasure. “How do I tell the council that they gave me such a naughty, slutty Padawan?”

Anakin didn’t respond. He only wailed out as his master pulled out half way, only to slam back inside of him, doing it over and over until he was thrusting into him with a hard, fast pace. 

“After this, we’ll never get anything done,” Obi-Wan grunted, pounding into his slim body. “You’ll constantly be ready for me—begging for me, no matter what. We’ll be on the battle field and you’d pull me aside, begging me to fuck you, and presenting yourself to me, all pretty just for me.” Obi-Wan leaned over his back, moving close to Anakin’s ear. “You’d beg me to fuck you, no matter where we are. You’d let me take you in front of a crowd, wouldn’t you, Padawan?”

Anakin, heavily turned on by Obi-Wan’s sudden dominance, felt his body heat up and grow more sensitive. His master bit his ear, repeating himself. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, Master. I’d—I’d let you use me, anywhere.” Anakin’s voice was broken up as he tried to speak in between the fast and rough rhythm Obi-Wan had set as he pounded into his tight, wet hole. “I’m yours, Obi-Wan—ah!”

“That’s right, Anakin,” Obi-Wan increased his pace, straightening himself. He grabbed ahold of Anakin’s braid and tugged on it, tilting his head backwards. “Such a pretty, little slut. You’re mine, Padawan.”

“Yours, Obi-Wan!” Anakin cried out, his volume increasing as Obi-Wan reached forward and below him to rub his dick, feeling his release strongly. “Yours! Yours! Oh, Master, I’m so close—“

“Don’t come until I do, Padawan,” the Jedi demanded, removing his hand from his dick and reaching it upwards, slipping his fingers into Anakin’s mouth. “And be quiet, or I might have to punish you. You don’t want to draw attention to you, would you? To let all the other Jedi know how much of a slut for me you are?” 

Anakin moaned around the fingers that intruded his mouth, sucking on them and licking them like his life was on the line.

“Or you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Wanting anyone to hear you so that they’d walk in and see us. They could watch—watch as your Master pounds into you, taking you, claiming you, while you stay still and take it like the slut you are.”

Anakin cried out Obi-Wan’s name around his fingers, but Obi-Wan removed them, only to cover his mouth entirely as he clasped his hand around it. “Hush, Padawan. I’ll give you what you need. You’ve been such a good boy for me.”

Anakin’s muffled wails sounded out behind his master’s hand as the sound of Obi-Wan’s grunts and moans replaced his speaking. “Fuck, Ani,” he moaned. “You feel so good around my cock. Like you were made just for me.” 

His thrusts increased as he felt his release build up, his body tensing. Obi-Wan removed the hand holding his braid and spanked Anakin’s ass, swallowing the Padawan’s pleasured mewls that sounded in response. He continued to pound into him until Obi-Wan stilled, situating his cock entirely inside of Anakin’s tight hole, as he came, spilling out inside his Padawan, listening as his Padawan mewled. He grunted, releasing his hand from Anakin’s mouth, the silence of the room being filled by Anakin’s sudden begs.

“Please!” Anakin cried out, wiggling his hips, pressing back and forth as he began to fuck himself once again. “I’ve been so good, Master. Can I come, please? I’m so close, Master—I need...I need to come, please, Master, I—“

Anakin’s voice fell short as Obi-Wan reached a hand beneath him, beginning to rub his dick again. Despite already finishing, he continued to give his Padawan small thrusts as he grinded his cock into him. Anakin’s moans and whimpers became frantic as his release built up once again after previously fading away. “Please, please, Master...I’m so close.”

“You’ve been a good boy, Anakin. Such a good boy for me,” Obi-Wan grunted, feeling his oversensitive cock begin to become erect once again. “Come for me, Padawan.”

Obeying his master, Anakin cried out as he came, his body shuddering as he rode the highs of his climax, moaning softly. Once he had quieted, Obi-Wan pulled out and Anakin flopped over, laying on his back.

“That was so good, Master,” Anakin panted, staring up at the ceiling as he calmed his breathing. “It felt so good. I love the way you feel inside of me.”

“I’m glad, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled at him, standing up from the bed with the intention on getting things to clean them, his sweet and gentle ways returning. 

“I didn’t know you could be so...dominant!” Anakin expressed his amazement, gesturing his hands in the air. “I loved it.”

“I’m full of surprises, Padawan.”

Anakin sat up on his elbows, looking at his master, his eyes traveling downwards as he noticed his cock. “Like that?” Anakin tilted his head to the side. “I thought you finished, Master?”

“I did, Ani,” Obi-Wan assured him. “But I cant control the things you do to me. I can handle it, though, don’t worry.”

“No—“ Anakin began, forming an idea. He moved to stand up beside the bed, walking towards his master. “I want to help.”

“You don’t have to; really, Anakin. It’s not a problem.”

Anakin silenced his worries as he kissed Obi-Wan softly. “I said I would let you use me anytime, didn’t I? I want it, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan took the hint and smiled, gesturing for Anakin to kneel down. The young man did so, situating himself on his knees, not hesitating as he took Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth. The Jedi gripped onto his short hair, fucking into his mouth with slow thrusts.

“You’re so good, Ani,” Obi-Wan groaned, feeling the little sucks every time he thrusted in his mouth. “So good for me.”

It wasn’t long before the Jedi came into Anakin’s mouth, spilling down his throat. Anakin swallowed it all, wiping his mouth of any excess with his arm. “How was that, Master?”

“Very good, Anakin. You’re so good.”

Anakin blushed, shyly looking down at his knees before he got up, looking at his master expectantly. “Nap now? I’m exhausted.”

“We really should get up now, Anakin. We did that instead of sleeping.”

“It’s going to be a slow day Obi-Wan, please?” Anakin smiled at him sweetly, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Obi-Wan could never win with him and he sighed, fondly rolling his eyes as he patted Anakin’s shoulder. “Okay, but only for a little bit.”

“Okay, Master!” Anakin grinned, getting in bed as Obi-Wan followed. The young man cuddled up against his master, allowing the older one to wrap an arm around him. “This wasn’t a one time thing, right, Master?” Anakin asked, the rest of his sentence taken over by a yawn.

“Not if you don’t want it to be, Ani. Even the code can’t keep me away from you.”

Anakin hummed his approval, his eyes closing as he smiled. “Thank you, Master.”

“Of course. I love you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan spoke sweetly, but before he could even hear it, the Padawan was fast asleep. The Jedi master smiled to himself, joining his Padawan in his sweet dreams not long afterwards.


	2. First Time PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the first chapter; I said there would be stand alone stories but sometimes there will be second parts to one story, usually no more than theee parts. This will only be a two part story, and next chapter will be an entirely different one!

A series of _beeps_ and _bloops_ filled the room as the door slid open, followed by the sound of a mechanical whir, moving closer on wheels. It woke the Padawan up immediately, who had just been lost in a deep sleep, his mind flooded with a wonderful dream.

“Mmf.” Anakin groaned, his eyes closed. His face scrunched up as he attempted to turn over, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders. He let out a sleepy mumble. “I heard you, R2. Just a minute.”

More beeping followed in response as the little blue droid wheeled himself over to the Padawan, his head rotating as he continued to ‘speak’ to him. A thin metal arm retracted itself from his insides, gently prodding Anakin’s cheek. Or, as gentle as a robotic, metal claw could be, at least.

“Just one more minute,” Anakin repeated, his eyes still remaining closed. He suddenly startled, feeling as if he had jumped out of his own skin whenever R2-D2 let out a robotic screech, followed by a pattern of chirps and hums as if he were imitating laughter and giggles.

“Okay! Okay, I’m up.” Anakin couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as he gave a small laugh, amused with the droid’s mischievous personality. “I guess it’s time to get up, Master.”

No response. “Obi-Wan?”

Anakin turned over, and his master wasn’t even in bed. He had been so tired, he hadn’t even noticed that at some point, the older Jedi had gotten up, leaving his Padawan to sleep peacefully. Amusing enough, Obi-Wan’s side of the bed had also been neatly made.

Beeping snapped Anakin out of his thoughts. “Why am I in Master’s bed?” he echoed the droid, scratching his head as he sat up. How aware was the droid of human intimacy? “It’s a long story, R2.” Suddenly realizing he was naked, he blushed. “You can go on, I’ll be out in a minute. Promise.”

R2-D2 gave an unsure hum, but regardless, the droid wheeled himself away and retreated from the room. Anakin pulled the blankets off and got up, quick to pull on his boxers. He suddenly became aware of how sticky and disgusting he felt, deciding a shower was definitely a necessity.

He hurried off to the wash room, turning the shower on as he looked at himself in the mirror. Blushing, he traced a finger over various bite marks on his neck that traveled down to his shoulders and collarbones. They were beautifully bruised, painting his pale skin like various paint splotches of red, purple, and blue on a sheet of paper.

Steam started to fill the room and fogged the mirror, his reflection obscured, signifying his shower had warmed up and was waiting for him. The young man was quick to pull his boxers back off and step into the shower, the steaming water feeling nice against his skin.

Anakin could sense his master within their quarters, his mind active. The Padawan couldn’t exactly read his mood, but at the very least he didn’t sense any negativity.

The events of the day that happened hours earlier flooded his mind, his mind lingering on the memories of the shared intimacy between him and his master in the early hours of the morning. Scrubbing through his short hair as he washed it, undoing his braid and ponytail, he couldn’t let the memories leave his mind no matter how hard he tried.

Anakin made a muffled sound, a feeling below his stomach knotting up and turning as he remembered the feelings. The feeling of Obi-Wan kissing along his neck, the feeling of Obi-Wan fingering him, preparing him, fucking him...The Padawan couldn’t control himself as a hand traveled down his body, lightly touching himself as he began to rub his dick with his middle finger. He tried to stifle a moan but was unable to, leaning back against the shower wall.

For a moment, Anakin considered sending waves of his pleasure through their shared Force connection, wanting Obi-Wan to become aware of it and come take care of him. Fuck him against the wall, make the Padawan suck him off...Anything to satisfy Anakin’s neediness.

In the end, he decided against it, instead resorting to his imagination. He imagined that it was his master touching him right now as Anakin’s finger moved backwards, away from his dick, and slipped into his front hole. He let out a small moan.

“Master...” Anakin pleaded aloud to nothing, thrusting his finger in and out of himself. He wondered what Obi-Wan to say to him right now, trying to imagine if he would whisper to him how good he was being, or if he would tell him what a little slut he was.

Using his same hand, Anakin brought his thumb forward and rubbed his dick as he fingered himself, his moans turning into frantic whimpers until the stimulation became too much and he suddenly came, trying his best to hold back the startled cry that followed. His entire body shuddered and his knees buckled, sliding down the wall of the shower and onto the floor. Anakin panted, trying to steady his breathing, his heart pounding in his chest. The water from the shower head ran down his body, his hair sticking flat to his head. 

Once he had calmed down, he picked himself up from the shower floor and continued washing himself, cleaning his body thoroughly. He let the soap run off his body as he rinsed himself off, stepping out of the shower and turning the water off as soon as he finished. He wrapped a towel around his lower body, leaving the washroom to escape the heat that had filled the room.

Heading to his own bedroom, he picked out a clean pair of boxers after drying his body off. He didn’t even bother to dry his head off, his wet hair dripping down his body and sticking to his head. The towel draped around one of his shoulder, Anakin padded into the living space, a sly smirk on his face as if he wanted to parade his bite marks around.

“Good morning, Master,” Anakin offered innocently, spotting the older Jedi sat on the couch, swiping through pages on a tech pad to check the latest news.

“It’s 12 PM, Anakin,” Obi-Wan spoke humorously, not looking up from the screen. 

“I knew that,” Anakin rolled his eyes with a smile. He stood over his master, the older man still not looking up at him. “Any reports for us today?”

Obi-Wan’s attention was finally grabbed when he felt water drip onto him. Looking up, he didn’t expect his Padawan to have a complete mess of soaking wet hair, like it hadn’t even been touched with a towel. “Anakin!” the Jedi complained sternly, turning the screen of the pad off and bringing it away from the path of the water droplets. “Go dry your hair. You’re making a mess everywhere.”

“Aw, but I like letting it air dry, Master,” Anakin spoke playfully, laughing at the sound of Obi-Wan’s protests when he shook his head like a wet animal after just having swam in a lake. “Can’t I leave it like this?”

“And go out looking like that?” Obi-Wan frowned, tugging his Padawan’s arm to sit beside him on the couch. He placed his hands on Anakin’s shoulders and turned him so that his back was facing Obi-Wan’s chest. The older man took the towel that had been draped over his shoulder and ruffled Anakin’s hair with it. “And what would the Council say about me, as a Master, letting my Padawan run around like this?” He ran his fingers upwards through the hair, creating the usual spiked look that the young man typically wore. “There’s a part of being a Jedi thats about presentation as well, Anakin.”

Anakin pouted, though he didn’t entirely mind, leaning back against the feeling of Obi-Wan’s hands in his hair. “But my hair makes me look ridiculous, Master,” Anakin stated, humming as Obi-Wan began to gather up the long hair at the back of his head, prompting the young man to hand over the ponytail he kept around his wrist when he took it out. 

“All Padawans look like this, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said simply, pulling his hair back. He tied the holder around the hair, making sure it was tight. A little tail of hair poked out from the back of Anakin’s head, signifying his work was finished, and the older man moved on to work on his braid. “As you remember, I did at some point too. As well as my own Master.”

“Where did you learn how to do this?” Anakin asked in reference to the braiding, trying not to move his head too much as Obi-Wan worked.

“I too didn’t like it, either, Anakin. I would always undo my hair as well but Qui Gon was always there to fix it, and eventually I stopped messing it up.” Obi-Wan told him. “When I took it down after that, I knew how to fix it back up myself.”

“I think I want to grow my hair out, Master,” Anakin mused aloud, in thought. He tried to imagine himself with a style similar to Obi-Wan’s.

“Once you’re no longer a Padawan, you can do whatever you like with it.”

“Would you like me with long hair?” Anakin asked, turning his head around to smile mischievously at his master, almost messing up the braid’s progress entirely.

Obi-Wan huffed, cupping his jaw and turning his head back around. Regardless, he smiled as well. “Do what you want, Anakin.”

At first, the vague response didn’t really bother Anakin.

Once Anakin’s braid was finished, the young man murmured a genuine thanks before standing to his feet. “Are we training soon, Master?”

“Yes, in time, Anakin.”

“Oh, you always say that!”

“Patience. Let me finish catching up on the reports. Go find something to do.”

“But, Master, I’m ready to—“

“I said patience, Anakin,” the Jedi responded to him firmly, his tone stern. “I’m busy.”

Anakin frowned but walked away regardless. He was a little confused as to why he didn’t get at least one kiss, nor even a mention of earlier in the morning. Not to mention Obi-Wan’s vague response from earlier. In all honesty, it irritated him a little. Why as he being so short with him?

Was it all just a one time thing? Did his master suddenly realize he regretted what took place? Is Obi-Wan trying to forget all of it?

Dumb Obi-Wan. Was he really going to lead him on like that?

Grumbling, Anakin walked into the kitchen, leaving Obi-Wan to pick back up with what he was doing. He set out bread to make toast, not entirely too hungry.

Once his food was ready, he began to eat it, chewing it in thought. His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of mechanical footsteps approaching him, as well as whirring following it. He looked up to meet the eyes of his droid C-3PO, followed by R2, who might as well have been his droid too.

“Good afternoon, Master,” the bronze droid greeted him, making his way into the kitchen. R2 wheeled on around him, purposefully bumping into a yellow leg. C-3PO fussed at him for a quick moment before returning his attention on Anakin. “R2 said you slept in rather late today. Are you feeling well?”

“I’m fine, 3PO,” Anakin spoke calmly, trying not to let his frustration show. 

“You sound...” C-3PO began, analyzing his master. “Upset. Annoyed. Has something happened?”

R2-D2 beeped something to the taller droid, almost as if he entirely forgot that Anakin could understand him as well. Or, maybe he remembered and he was teasing Anakin. The question was answered when his beeps were followed by a small, mechanic snicker.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with Obi-Wan!” Anakin frowned, his voice defensive. He inwardly winced, not wanting his master to possibly hear him. “Whatever. I’m going to my room.” With that, the Padawan stormed off to his own quarters.

What he did not except was for the two inseparable droids to follow him like dogs. He had shut his room’s door but it was only opened again by the tall droid. Thankfully, he had enough respect to close it back on the way in as Anakin began to dress for the day, situating his tunic.

“You brought me life, Master,” C-3PO began, walking forward to Anakin as the young man sat down on the center of his bed, frowning. His arms were crossed right against his chest, his legs crossed as well. “It’s only fair that I repay you by helping you as well. What is the matter?”

Anakin couldn’t help but feel bad for the droids. He couldn’t bring himself to be short with them—if he were honest, they could be really sweet, and they especially made good companions. The Padawan sighed.

“I like Obi-Wan,” he began, frowning. “He likes me, too. Or, at least, I thought he did. We were...Intimate, this morning. Now, he’s acting like it never even happened! And he knows I don’t want this to be a one time thing!” The Padawan let his frustrations pour out, throwing his hands up in defeat.

“But Master, I thought the Jedi Code said—“

“I know what it says, 3PO,” Anakin cut him off, regretting using a slight firm voice on him. The droid was only trying to be helpful. He exhaled and changed his tone. “I know. But I can’t help it. I...I love him. I thought he felt the same.”

“Maybe,” Anakin swallowed, his voice sounding rather hoarse. “Maybe Master changed his mind. Maybe his heart is still set with the code.”

_He knows what I want,_ Anakin whined inwardly. _Why can’t I have it? It’s not fair!_

“Have you talked with him, Master?” C-3PO asked. This was the first time Anakin had truly seen him struggle to form a good response for a situation.

“Yes. Or, well, no...not really. I can’t talk to him at all, honestly. I just want to train, but he’s ‘busy’.” 

Before anything else could be said, there was a small knock on the door. It opened with a small squeak, revealing Obi-Wan on the other side. 

“Excuse me,” the older Jedi spoke to the two droids as they quickly moved out of the way of the door. He looked over at Anakin, a smile in his eyes. “There you are. Are you ready to train, Padawan?”

Anakin frowned, annoyed with his suddenly happy demeanor. Why was he acting like this? “I guess,” the Padawan unenthusiastically shrugged, standing to his feet as he followed his master out of his room, out of their quarters, and through the Temple into the training grounds.

“You’ll be a Knight soon, Anakin,” Obi-Wan made small talk as they entered the grounds. “It’s important for you to be refreshed on everything you’ve learned.” 

Anakin took his lightsaber out, clicking it on as the glowing blade came out without delay. 

“Maybe you’ll have your own Padawan one day, too,” Obi-Wan continued with a smile, taking out his lightsaber as well.

Anakin wished he could feel excited about that. If he was made a Jedi Knight, then Obi-Wan would no longer train them. Worse, they could be separated entirely.

“Show me what you’ve learned, Padawan,” Obi-Wan snapped him from his thoughts, putting himself in a readied stance, his fists gripping the handle of his lightsaber tight.

Letting his frustration control his actions, Anakin ran forward, diving into a roll and regaining his footing behind his master, swinging his lightsaber. Obi-Wan was quick to react as the two weapons clashed with a _zap_. With a growl, Anakin swung it over the top of his head and the the weapons met again.

“Calm down, Padawan,” Obi-Wan tried, but Anakin didn’t listen as he let out his anger through his training. He swung again and it just barely grazed the tip of Obi-Wan’s hand. At the very most, if it had touched, it would have left a slight burn. “Anakin!”

Anakin didn’t seem to listen as he continued to attack, each time their lightsabers clashing no matter how many different ways he tried to swing it. He had no intention of hurting Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to hurt him at all. But inside, he just wanted to make his master see how he was hurting.

Anakin used the Force to push Obi-Wan to the ground. The older Jedi resisted it but Anakin gave him a swift kick to his leg as he swept his feet out from underneath him and the master fell on his back to the ground, landing with an _oof_. He was quick to react as Anakin came forward, stopping his movement using the Force as well. The Padawan was frozen in place, his breath catching in his lungs.

“What is your deal, Anakin?!” Obi-Wan shouted as he stood up. Anakin would have flinched if he could move, not expecting the harsh tone.

Suddenly, the weight of how he’d acted settled in him.

“Master, I—“

“Are you trying to kill me, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows were furrowed angrily. “This is training, not a battle!”

Anakin couldn’t even bring himself to speak as Obi-Wan continued. “A Jedi Knight doesn’t act so irresponsibly and immaturely to take his anger out on his own fellow Jedi. I’m going to have to report this to the Council, Anakin.”

“No, Master, I’m—“

“Enough, Anakin! I don’t want to hear it,” Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look that quickly shut his mouth. “Whatever has gotten you so wound up, sort it out before you come to me. I’ll be back in our quarters. We’re done for now. I’ll be giving a word to Master Yoda later.”

Not allowing Anakin the chance to speak, he was finally released as his master walked away. Luckily there was not many people out, however, the people that _were_ out were staring at him the entire time. Anakin could feel their gazes burning into him and he couldn’t even imagine what they were whispering about him. His cheeks blushing angrily, he stormed out of the training grounds.

He had just woken up not too long ago. The day had just barely begun for Anakin, and he already ruined the rest of it.

_Kriff,_ Anakin growled, walking through the temple. He didn’t want to face his Master, but he knew he had to apologize. If Obi-Wan wasn’t such a skilled, reactive Jedi, he could have...

Anakin didn’t want to think about that possibility. It was a horrible thing and just really put into perspective his terrible actions.

Would Obi-Wan be upset if Anakin returned so soon? He told him to sort it out, but the Padawan didn’t know if he could without talking to him. Deciding to risk his chances, he headed towards their quarters. 

He opened the door as quietly as he could. He was rather surprised when Obi-Wan wasn’t in the living space. Had he beat him here? How? Deciding it was safe, Anakin stepped into the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to see you until you dealt with your issue,” Obi-Wan met him in the room, leaving the kitchen. His arms were crossed and he gave Anakin a sharp look. Great. He was still mad.

“Do you know what you could have done, Padawan?” Anakin couldn’t even respond before his master continued on. “I could have gotten hurt. It would have been a pointless wound during what was supposed to be _training_.”

Anakin winced visibly. He didn’t want to think about hurting Obi-Wan.

“Do you realize what you’ve done?” Obi-Wan glared at him. “You need to prove that you’re _ready_ to be appointed as a Knight, Anakin. Stop acting like relentless _child_.”

“I’m sorry, okay, Obi-Wan!” Anakin broke and his voice came out in a shout. “I don’t know what you want me to say! It was a mistake!”

“A mistake can cost a life, Anakin!” Obi-Wan countered. “Will you continue to make such foolish mistakes on the battlefield?”

“I didn’t even _hurt_ you, Master,” Anakin tried, face scrunching angrily. “You’re completely fine, it’s not a big deal—“

“It’s not about the fact of whether I’m harmed or not, Padawan,” Obi-Wan frowned at him. “It’s about the fact that you let your childishness make you take out your emotions on others around you!”

“I’m not a fucking _child_, Obi-Wan! I’m almost a Jedi Knight, I—“

“Debatably,” Obi-Wan cut him off harshly, and Anakin’s body ran cold as his arms fell to his side, defeated and limp. “If you’re not a child, then stop acting like one.”

Anakin’s body felt cold, yet his blood ran hot. He glared angrily at his master, yet the older Jedi did not even falter. 

“Since I must remind you because you so carelessly forgot, I _did_ tell you I didn’t want to see you until you dealt with your internal problems.” Obi-Wan frowned at him. “Leave, Padawan.”

“Master—“

“Now.”

Anakin gave up with trying to reason with him. “Fuck you, Obi-Wan!” he spat out, but the older Jedi didn’t respond as he walked to his own quarters, closing the door behind him. He angrily kicked a small side table, toppling it over, before his eyes met with the two droids who sat near the corner of the room, having seen the entire exchange.

They almost expected Anakin to lash out on them, but were rather surprised when the Padawan ordered them to come with him as he left the shared space with the two droids following along.

“I must say,” C-3PO commented as the three left the Temple, walking along the paths that led up to it. “I have never seen Master Kenobi act like that.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Anakin frowned, kicking a small rock. It skidded across the concrete below them.

R2-D2 beeped and whirred in thought. _What you did must have been real bad._ C-3PO wordlessly agreed with the assumption.

“What I did wasn’t bad! He’s just sensitive.” Anakin protested, though he didn’t even believe himself. What he did _could_ have been bad. Plus, how he acted was just straight up disrespectful. 

R2-D2 blooped in disagreement, his head compartment rotating as if he were shaking his head. He made an almost sad-sounding hum.

“What? No, R2, he doesn’t hate me. I’m still his Padawan.” Anakin assured the little droid. _At least,_ he thought. _I hope he doesn’t. Would he ask Master Yoda to assign me to someone else?_ The possibility made Anakin want to scream.

_ _“What exactly happened, Master Anakin?” C-3PO asked, as curious as a droid could get. He had known Anakin since he was a young child, and he had shared his memory banks with R2-D2—anything he told them about his behavior would likely be unsurprising to them._ _

_ _“I got a little carried away with our training,” Anakin spoke as they walked, remembering their encounter. “I guess I...kind of took my frustration out on him. Frustration about...him acting like these..._feelings_ between us don’t exist.”_ _

_ _Anakin sighed. It sounded a lot more horrible now that he was saying aloud what he had done. “I guess if he hadn’t of reacted as quickly, he could have gotten hurt. Or...” _Worse,_ he wanted to say, but even the thought hurt him too much._ _

_ _“Maybe he needs time, Master,” C-3PO suggested. “Time to let things that happened between you two register. Even droids need a moment to process things, but I imagine it would take longer for others.”_ _

_ _Kriff. If that was the reality, it made Anakin seem like a really, really horrible person. He should have expected the possibility of Obi-Wan needing just a little bit of time to process the events of their intimacy. It all made sense now._ _

_ _“I think you’re right,” Anakin frowned, feeling a pang of hurt in his chest. Did their ‘training’ session make Obi-Wan realize he had made a mistake with his love?_ _

_ _Anakin’s stomach twisted, and he wanted to cry._ _

_ _R2-D2 made a suggesting whistle as he threw out an idea for his master._ _

_ _“I will apologize, R2,” Anakin promised, patting the little droid’s head. “Later, though. I don’t know when he’ll want to see me again.”_ _

_ _Anakin could vaguely still sense Obi-Wan’s anger through their shared Force bond. Anakin quickly, temporarily cut their connection as he blocked any further incoming and outgoing sensations, throwing up his shields. Since he had already disrespected his master, he could at least respect his privacy._ _

_ _Several hours passed by as Anakin sat against one of the outer walls of the Temple, conversing with his droids, until eventually he had fallen asleep with his head pressed against the cool metal of R2’s lower body. When Anakin woke up, it was already a few hours past nightfall, and there were gusts of wind that made it extremely cold outside. _ _

_ _“Come on,” Anakin gestured his droids to follow as he headed inside, suddenly wishing at that moment he could be a droid without any aware sensation of weather. How long had he slept? He hoped his master wasn’t worried. Or, hopefully he wanted to see him to begin with._ _

_ _Anakin walked through the Temple’s halls as the droids followed him until they made it to the shared quarters. Anakin tried to slip in quietly, hoping maybe his master had already gone to bed. Much to his luck, a piercing, blue gaze met his own eyes as soon as the door clicked shut behind him._ _

_ _“Master—“ Anakin began, but was silenced._ _

_ _“Where have you been, Padawan?”_ _

_ _“Master,” Anakin swallowed. “Master Obi-Wan. Please don’t be mad at me, Master, I—“_ _

_ _“Mad? Anakin, I was worried _sick_ about you. Do you know what time it is?” _ _

_ _“U-Uh, no, I—“_ _

_ _“You walked out of here at around 3 PM, Anakin. It’s 5 AM.” Anakin winced in response._ _

_ _“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin tried. “I was only respecting your wishes, I’m—“ Anakin was cut off and his voice fell silent as Obi-Wan gently raised his hand._ _

_ _“May we have some privacy?” the older Jedi gently addressed the two droids with a small smile as he politely ushered them out of their quarters and the two droids left to take a walk. His smile dropped as soon as they were gone. It wasn’t angry, nor upset, just...stern. Firm. Worried._ _

_ _“I’m sorry, Master. I really am,” Anakin continued where he had left off. “I just wanted to respect your wishes. I thought you would hate me now, or—or that maybe you told Master Yoda to assign me to a new Master. Or—“ Before he realized it, his voice had broken up into small cries as hot tears ran down his face._ _

_ _“Anakin...”_ _

_ _“I’m sorry, Master!” he cried out. “I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. I shouldn’t have. I could have hurt you. I just—I’m sorry! I was upset because, I...” Anakin choked on his own words. “I didn’t understand why you didn’t mention anything about what happened between us. That morning. Our shared moment, what we felt...” Anakin couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him. “I thought, maybe you started to regret me, or—“_ _

_ _“Anakin, I—“_ _

_ _“And I’m _sorry_, Master. I’m sorry I’m so childish, I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I wish I could be better for you.”_ _

_ _“Listen to me, Anakin, you’re _perfect_, okay?” Obi-Wan had stepped forward, holding Anakin’s face in his two hands. He caressed one of his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Anakin. For everything I said, and I’m sorry for not mentioning what happened.”_ _

_ _“Please, Master, just tell me what it meant to you,” Anakin begged between sobs, looking into sad, blue eyes with his own watery ones. “Tell me what I mean to you. Please.”_ _

_ _“Anakin, you mean everything to me. What we did...it was everything I could have ever wanted.”_ _

_ _“Then—Then why, Master? Why ignore it?” Anakin asked sadly._ _

_ _“I didn’t want to bring it up, Anakin, because I was afraid of making you uncomfortable,” Obi-Wan whispered to him, his voice loving. He gently kissed his cheek softly. “I was waiting for you to be ready, Ani. I should have told you. I’m sorry.”_ _

_ _Anakin felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He sighed into the feeling of the lips against his cheek, melting. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry for taking my anger out on you.”_ _

_ _“It’s okay, Anakin. It’s in the past now.”_ _

_ _“But, Master, I could have hurt you. Or I could have—“_ _

_ _“Shh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, soft and loving. “Don’t think about it, okay? We’re here now and we’re okay.”_ _

_ _He sat down on the couch and guided Anakin to sit beside him. Instead, the Padawan crawled in his lap with his chest facing Obi-Wan’s own, his legs on either side of his master’s._ _

_ _Anakin couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, returning it sweetly._ _

_ _“What did Master Yoda say?” Anakin asked once they pulled apart, curious to hear, yet at the same time, dreading the response._ _

_ _“Don’t worry, Anakin. I didn’t tell him.”_ _

_ _“What?” Anakin’s eyes widened. “But, Master—Why? I messed up, bad. I don’t deserve to be a Knight after that. What you said—you were right.”_ _

_ _“Anakin, I didn’t mean any of that,” Obi-Wan cooed, stroking his hair. “It was a heat of the moment thing, and I was shocked. I’m sorry.”_ _

_ _Obi-Wan silenced any of Anakin’s further protests with a delicate kiss. “Listen, Ani. I love you. More than I would like to admit.”_ _

_ _Anakin smiled widely, laughing softly. “I love you too, Obi-Wan. You can be such a sap.”_ _

_ _“Only for you, dear,” the older Jedi returned his smile and joined the younger in his light laughter. They shared another kiss as Anakin captured his lips._ _

_ _The kiss was slow and sweet but Anakin took it a step further, opening his mouth slightly as their lips connected. Obi-Wan took the hint and dipped his tongue into Anakin’s mouth, exploring him, making the young Jedi let out a soft, content moan at the feeling._ _

_ _“Are you sure you want to do this right now, Ani?” Obi-Wan stopped him as he pulled back, breathing heavily. “It’s been a rough day for both of us, we—“_ _

_ _“Yes—oh, Force, Obi-Wan, yes. Please,” Anakin begged and was silenced with a squeak as Obi-Wan surged forward, connecting them with a deep kiss, swallowing up the sounds of Anakin whimpering beneath his lips. He bit down on the young Jedi’s bottom lip, enjoying the pleasured sounds that was coming from his Padawan._ _

_ _Obi-Wan pushed his tongue back into Anakin’s mouth as they met again in another kiss, dominating his mouth. He pulled away, admiring the way Anakin’s lips shone with wetness, all red from their intimacy. “Kriff, Ani. You’re so beautiful.”_ _

_ _“Mmph...Come on, Master...” Anakin murmured hazily, feeling rather dazed. He began to grind down on Obi-Wan’s cock from where he sat in his lap, feeling it begin to spring to life underneath his ass through his clothing._ _

_ _“Fuck, Ani...” Obi-Wan groaned, swallowing Anakin’s sweet moans as the young Jedi continued to ground down on his dick, getting as much friction against his lips as he could. Anakin began to feel wetness form from his front hole, slick and ready for his master’s cock._ _

_ _“I’m ready for you, Master...” Anakin whispered, his voice high and needy. “I’m already so wet for you...I need your big cock inside me, Master. I need you to fuck me. Pound me. Please.” _ _

_ _Obi-Wan moaned, grabbing onto Anakin’s hips. “Wait a minute, Anakin.” The young man whimpered at the feeling of his master’s fingers digging into him. The older Jedi stilled his Padawan from moving further as he leaned forward, biting Anakin’s neck and making more marks on his skin. “I need you to take your clothes off for me, baby boy.”_ _

_ _Anakin nodded, quick to obey, but stopped right before he stripped himself of his first layer. Getting an idea, Anakin smiled slyly to himself. He began to strip his clothing as slow as possible while grinding down on Obi-Wan as much as he could, teasing him while also putting on a show for him._ _

_ _“Mm, as much as I love the show you’re giving me, Ani,” Obi-Wan began, drinking in the sight of his Padawan with his eyes before he leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I would very much like to fuck you.” _ _

_ _Anakin only nodded and finished with the rest of his clothing until he was completely naked, sitting in Obi-Wan’s clothed lap._ _

_ _“I’m always the one who’s naked first, Master,” Anakin whined, pawing at Obi-Wan’s chest, wanting him to get undressed. “I want to see you, Obi-Wan. Want to touch you...”_ _

_ _“Patience, Anakin,” Obi-Wan shushed him lovingly. He reached a finger around Anakin’s back side, letting a finger dip between his lips and run along the surface, gathering the wetness that had formed there. Signifying his want, his need, for his master. “So wet for me, aren’t you, Padawan?”_ _

_ _“Yes,” Anakin moaned, trying to grind back on his finger to slip it inside of himself, but Obi-Wan kept a firm grip on his hip. “Yes, Master. Just for you.”_ _

_ _“That’s right, Ani. You belong to me,” Obi-Wan nipped along Anakin’s chest. _ _

_ _“Mmph...Master..please...” _ _

_ _Obi-Wan was about to slip his finger inside fully when Anakin stopped him. “Wait! Stop, Master,” he spoke suddenly._ _

_ _“Are you okay, Anakin?” the older Jedi froze completely, worry laced in his tone as he stared up at him._ _

_ _“Yeah, yes, don’t worry, just...” Anakin shyly looked away before leaning forward, kissing Obi-Wan’s face. “I want to try something new, Master.”_ _

_ _“Oh? And that is?”_ _

_ _“I...I want something in my back hole...” Anakin blushed. “My ass.”_ _

_ _“You want me to fuck your ass, baby?” Obi-Wan breathed against Anakin’s ear, nipping at the flesh around it._ _

_ _“No—well, yes, but...” Anakin bit his bottom lip, chewing it, trying to think of a way to word his needs. “I want you to fuck my front hole, but...” Wordlessly, Anakin removed himself from his master’s lap and signaled him to wait there as he headed to his bedroom. In a small moment, he returned with a bottle of lube and a rather large cock-shaped object with a base at the bottom._ _

_ _“A butt plug,” Anakin explained, even though Obi-Wan already knew what it was. He blushed, not daring to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I want you to...use this on me. Please?”_ _

_ _Obi-Wan only smiled at him and patted his lap, to which Anakin happily returned to his comfortable spot. “Of course, Ani,” he hummed, then teased, “Such a naughty Padawan—I had no idea you even had such things.”_ _

_ _Anakin whined, needy, rubbing himself against Obi-Wan’s leg. “I—oh, Force...I have a lot more where t-that came from, M-Master.”_ _

_ _Obi-Wan grabbed a handful of Anakin’s ass as the young man rubbed his dick along Obi-Wan’s clothed leg, stimulating himself. “Look at you,” Obi-Wan observed him aloud. “Such a little slut, too impatient to wait for your Master to take care of you.” _ _

_ _Anakin’s moans grew frantic and whiny as he continued to rub himself, the stimulation bringing him close to the edge as his lips slid back and forth. The fact that Obi-Wan was only watching him made it even more pleasurable, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks, being watched only turning him on more. _ _

_ _“Making such a mess, Ani,” the older Jedi hummed, looking down at the wet marks on his tunic. “That’s enough, Anakin, before you ruin my clothes. I’ll give you what you want.”_ _

_ _“N-no, Master, not yet...I’m almost—Ah! Ah!” Anakin cried out, feeling his release building up as he grew closer and closer. _ _

_ _“I said enough, Padawan,” Obi-Wan spoke with a firm tone that was all apart of their game, making the Padawan freeze as he let out a whine, feeling his release die down at the sudden loss of friction. _ _

_ _Anakin dared to start moving again, gasping and yelping when it earned him a few smacks directly on his ass._ _

_ _“I said that’s _enough_,” Obi-Wan hissed at him, though there was a twinkle in his eye that told Anakin it was all just for play, prompting Anakin to say something, anything, if he wanted it all to stop._ _

_ _Anakin said nothing, only signaled him with a nod of his head._ _

_ _“Do you want me to punish you, Padawan?” Obi-Wan continued after getting the go-ahead, his voice coming out harshly as he had a firm grip on Anakin’s hips, his fingers digging into the skin and making it red._ _

_ _“N-No, Master. Please, I...”_ _

_ _“Really? And why do you think you don’t deserve punishment?” Obi-Wan raised a brow at him. “After disobeying my orders and continuing to do what you want. I am your Master, Anakin. You listen to me and do what I say.”_ _

_ _“Yes, Master...”_ _

_ _“And did you do what I asked?”_ _

_ _“No, Master...”_ _

_ _“And what happens to naughty Padawans who don’t listen to their Masters? To bad boys who intentionally disobey orders?”_ _

_ _Obi-Wan’s gaze stared Anakin down and he gulped. “They get punished.”_ _

_ _“That’s right, Anakin.” A small slap to the Padawan’s ass. “And I believe a punishment is in order for you.”_ _

_ _Anakin tried to squirm, tried to fight it, but Obi-Wan’s hold was too strong as he gripped him, moving him so that he was laid across his lap, situated on his stomach._ _

_ _All apart of their game, Anakin began to try and move away, get away from his hold and run, anything to escape his upcoming spankings. His efforts proved useless, though._ _

_ _“Do you need me to tie you up like a little slut, Padawan?” Obi-Wan hissed down at him, gathering his wrists in his hand and pinning them to the small of his back._ _

_ _The thought of being bound and completely under his Master’s control turned him on as he whimpered, feeling wetness gush out of his front hole. “N-No, Master...” he spoke softly, but didn’t actually mean it as he started kicking out his legs and strongly squirming around, trying to wiggle out of Obi-Wan’s hold._ _

_ _His master took the hint as he quickly steadied his grip and pinned Anakin in place on his lap, a sly, knowing grin spread across his face, unseen to the Padawan. “I believe you need to be tied up,” was all he said as he dug through Anakin’s pile of discarded clothes, taking out the thin sash that held his tunic together when he wore it. Obi-Wan easily tied it around Anakin’s wrists—loose enough for the Padawan to have wiggle room but tight enough to stay in place. _ _

_ _“Please, Master...” Anakin groaned, trying to move to gain some kind of friction, but was unable to in this position. “I’m sorry!”_ _

_ _“Shush, Padawan. Trying to talk yourself out a punishment will just make it worse.”_ _

_ _Taking the butt plug and lube that Anakin had previously brought in, Obi-Wan set it beside him. He used the Force to lift the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He ran a lubed finger along the crack of his ass, dipping in and circling around his tight hole._ _

_ _“Master...?” Anakin questioned, confused. _ _

_ _“Be quiet, Anakin.” A spank to his ass with his free hand. “Do you need to be gagged, too?” Anakin was quick to shut up._ _

_ _“Good boy,” was all Obi-Wan said as he allowed his finger to slip into his hole and he slowly pulled it in and out, eventually adding another one. He began to stretch him and Anakin couldn’t help but moan along with every push and prod, understanding what his master was doing. _ _

_ _Two fingers became three, and three became four, and Anakin felt completely full as Obi-Wan prepared him for what was to come. Finally, the older Jedi removed his fingers and began to pour a generous amount of lube onto the butt plug, situating the head of it at the entrance of Anakin’s hole._ _

_ _“Are you ready, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked him gently, pausing their game. “Are you sure you want this?”_ _

_ _“Yes! Yes! Oh, Force, yes, please, Master!” Anakin begged him and the other man wasted no time in beginning to push the butt plug inside his hole, slowly. Anakin moaned loudly as the head of his breached the surface and he tried to fuck himself back on it, successful for the first few tries until Obi-Wan stopped him._ _

_ _“I wouldn’t make your punishment worse, Padawan,” the older Jedi warned. He thrusted the butt plug in and out of Anakin’s ass a few times before he fully situated it inside, the base of the toy fitting firmly over his hole. Anakin whined, feeling the plug move and push around every time he moved his hips slightly, but the pleasure wasn’t enough to do anything to help him._ _

_ _“Ass up, Anakin,” Obi-Wan ordered him firmly, smacking his ass when he moved a second too delayed. Anakin was quick to move his ass up in the air as much as he could. _ _

_ _“You’re going to receive fifteen hits. I want you to count for me, Padawan. Do you understand me?”_ _

_ _“Yes, Master...Ah! One,” Anakin responded, letting out a yelp as soon as the first spanking landed on one of his cheeks. He counted again, sounding out the second number in a whine when Obi-Wan hit his other cheek. _ _

_ _Another spank. “Mm—Fuck! Three, Master.” Anakin wiggled his hips in the air, prompting the older man to carry it out harder. Faster._ _

_ _“Such a little slut, Anakin,” Obi-Wan shook his head, spanking his ass again and the young man cried out the number four. He couldn’t hold his ass in the air anymore and his hips fell forward until he was lying right across Obi-Wan’s lap once again. “You’re my slut, aren’t you?”_ _

_ _“Yes, Master—Oh! Master...Five! Oh, please, Master...”_ _

_ _“Say it,” Obi-Wan ordered him, gripping his hair with one of his free hands and tugging on it._ _

_ _“I’m a-a slut, Master...” Another hit. “S-Six! I’m—hah, I’m a slut, Master, all for you—“_ _

_ _“That’s right, Padawan. Just a little slut, a little whore...” Obi-Wan spanked Anakin’s ass three consecutive times. “And who do you belong to?”_ _

_ _“A-Ah! Seven, eight..n-nine...!” Anakin cried out, tears of pleasure streaking down his face. _ _

_ _“I asked, who do you belong to, Padawan?” Obi-Wan repeated harshly, tugging at his braid. Anakin moaned in response, yet he still did not respond. Obi-Wan dealt out the last six spankings of his punishment all at once, making the Padawan cry out in surprise as he counted along. The older Jedi hissed out. “_Who do you belong to?_”_ _

_ _“You, Master! You! I’m your slut, Master, your whore—all for you to fuck and use...I belong to you, Master...I’m yours...” Anakin moaned. The last few spanks had been dealt directly in the middle of his ass, and the smacks sometimes pushed the plug forward. “Oh, please, Master—I need to be fucked so bad...used by you...Please...”_ _

_ _“I don’t know, my slutty Padawan,” Obi-Wan pretended to think aloud. “I don’t know if I’ve disciplined you enough.” _ _

_ _“You have!” Anakin cried out, desperate. “Please, Master, I’m so wet...I-I need..I need...”_ _

_ _“What do you need, Ani?” Obi-Wan prompted him to continue as he moved to sit Anakin upwards, situating him back so that he was sitting upright on his lap again, facing him._ _

_ _“I need you to put your cock inside of me,” Anakin pleaded with him. “Fuck me until I cry, until I scream...come inside me and fill me up...please, Master, I need you so bad!”_ _

_ _Obi-Wan playfully smacked Anakin’s ass for good measure. “Dirty little slut,” he murmured as he bit his neck. He used the Force to hold Anakin in place as he began to remove his clothes until he was completely naked. “I’ll give you what you want, whore.”_ _

_ _“Yes! Yes! Oh, Master, please—“ Anakin’s begs fell short when he cried out as a finger entered his front hole, fucking into him fast and hard, preparing him for what was to come. Anakin wished his hands were unbound so that he could touch his Master all over, but at the same time, he wasn’t complaining._ _

_ _Obi-Wan added another finger, harshly pounding them in and out of his Padawan’s wet hole. “Fuck, Anakin, so needy...” he groaned, the sounds going straight to his cock. “Keep making those pretty little sounds for me, baby. I’m going to fuck you so hard until you scream, coming around my cock.”_ _

_ _A third finger joined the other two just as frantically and Anakin felt wordless save for his whines and gasps, nonverbally signaling his need for more. With a low curse, Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers, spreading some of the wetness over his cock as he stroked it. He poured some more lube onto his hand and applied it to his dick as he moaned, ready to feel the tight wetness of his Padawan as he fucked into him._ _

_ _“Such a good little slut for me,” Obi-Wan moaned out as he moved Anakin, situating him above his cock. He pushed inside, slowly bringing him down all the way until his ass was pressing against his master’s lap. Anakin cried out, his voice hoarse and weak. “So ready to be fucked...so needy for my big cock.”_ _

_ _Obi-Wan slowly lifted Anakin up, then slammed him back down. From then on, he created a rough, fast pace, continuously bringing his Padawan up and down on his cock as he pounded and slammed into him, the sound of flesh meeting flesh sounding throughout the room._ _

_ _“You like that, Padawan?” Obi-Wan panted in between groans, his voice almost entirely drowned out by Anakin’s own needy yelps and cries. “You like being used like this, like a little needy whore? You like being fucked like this?”_ _

_ _Anakin couldn’t respond besides nodding his head frantically, moaning for more. Obi-Wan’s thrusts got sharper and harsher and he began to spank Anakin’s ass with each thrust. _ _

_ _“You’re mine, Anakin. Mine,” the older Jedi hissed, his thrusts not faltering as he pounded into his Padawan. “I bet you would let me fuck you like this in front of anyone who walked in, wouldn’t you?”_ _

_ _Anakin only cried out at the imagination, fantasizing about it. He was snapped away from his daydream when his Master smacked his ass a few times as he fucked into him, rough and fast._ _

_ _“I said, _wouldn’t you, slut?_”_ _

_ _“Yes, Master!” Anakin cried out as Obi-Wan began to rub the younger Jedi’s dick as he slammed into him. With his other hand, Obi-Wan used the Force to move the plug in and out of his ass. “A-Ah! I’d let you fuck me...anywhere, Master...in front of anyone...”_ _

_ _“That’s right, Anakin. I could say anything and you’d bend yourself over for me, open, waiting, wet and begging for my cock to fuck you and come inside of you,” Obi-Wan spoke in between gritted teeth, feeling his release coming._ _

_ _Anakin groaned at the feeling of being fucked in two holes, as well as having his dick rubbed all at the same time. “You’re s-so big, Master,” Anakin whined out as he bounced up and down on his cock. “Your cock is so big...I’m so full..”_ _

_ _“That’s right, Ani,” Obi-Wan panted as his thrusts lost rhythm, toppling the two over on the couch. Anakin landed on his stomach and Obi-Wan pulled out of him to move him and lift his ass in the air, only to slam back into him and pound him into the couch. “Fuck, Anakin, I’m so close, baby.”_ _

_ _“Please, Master,” Anakin cried out, voice frantic. “Come inside of me, please, I need it—“_ _

_ _“_Slut_,” Obi-Wan hissed out and moaned as he reached his limit, spilling out inside of Anakin, thrusting into him hard, yet slow, as his Padawan’s tight hole milked his cock. _ _

_ _“Oh, Master, you feel so good...Can I come, Master? Please?” Anakin cried as he begged for release, the feeling just beneath his pleasure. _ _

_ _Not caring for how sensitive he was, Obi-Wan continued to pound into his apprentice until he brought him toppling over the edge. “Come, Anakin,” he ordered hoarsely and Anakin came with a cry. “That’s right, baby boy...come on my cock...”_ _

_ _Anakin panted as he finished, willing his heart to stop racing. As he settled down, Obi-Wan pulled out of him, rubbing the small of Anakin’s back._ _

_ _“Are you okay, Ani?” he asked him soft and lovingly, gently and slowly pulling the plug out of his ass. Anakin let out an overstimulated whimper at the feeling._ _

_ _“That was amazing, Obi-Wan,” he panted with a grin, moving to sit up. “You’re amazing. I love you.”_ _

_ _“Anything for my lovely Anakin,” Obi-Wan smiled, kissing his lips softly._ _

_ _“I still don’t understand how you’re such a soft, nice person, yet you can be so...dominant!”_ _

_ _“Perhaps it’s not meant for you to understand, my dear Ani,” Obi-Wan winked playfully. “Anyways. Wouldn’t you say it’s time to get some rest? It’s already so late.”_ _

_ _As if on cue, Anakin couldn’t help but let out a yawn. “Yes, Master. Just a minute...” And with that, he was fast asleep._ _

_ _Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle as he gently moved Anakin so that he could fit on the couch laying behind him and he soon passed out dead asleep as well._ _


End file.
